Last words
by thewhorecrux
Summary: What if Damon wasn't there to save her?


**Hey guys this is another depressing story of mine... **

**this is going to be 5-6 long, the next chap would be the letters for each of them. :D**

* * *

The group all gathered in her room.

Stefan sat on her bed, bonnie and Jeremy stood near her closet, Caroline stood near her nightstand, and Damon sat in her window pane. The air was filled with grave silence and despair. They said nothing, they did nothing. They just sat, and said nothing. Alaric was downstairs, in the living room, soothing Jenna. The three vampires in the room can hear her silent sobs.

They all blamed themselves, it was evident in their face. Damon sat there and thought about their memories together. One by one it killed him, all of it… before his eyes. If only he was there to stop it. Nobody moved for almost 5 minutes, he didn't dare but he knows that they can't stay like this forever.

He silently stood up, with great determination that he won't fall down and cry on the floor. He is Damon Salvatore, and Damon doesn't do that. He moves on and sleeps around. He went to where Caroline stood near, Caroline gave her a grave look saying 'I'm sorry she's gone'. He doesn't say anything, he goes to the nightstand and grabbed the diary that was just lying there, he wants to read her last entry. Her final words - that hopefully has something about him. Just something, to indicate, that he meant something to her.

"Damon." Stefan said with a warning tone.

"Come on, Steffi. Don't you want to read her last entry or read her whole diary? I'm quite curious." Damon said, emotion void from his body and mind.

"Damon, the least you could do is respect her secrets." Bonnie said bitterly.

"Vampire remember? Respect nor secret does not include in our vocabulary. I don't know about Stefan, he's a different kind of vampire; don't ask me because I don't know what he is."

"Damon-" Jeremy tried to stop him.

But Damon already had the diary in his hand; he couldn't careless what the people around him think about him. He needed to know.

When he opened the diary that he had seen Elena write on so many times that he lost count. It didn't surprise him that a few paper fell down. He just knew that Elena was going to leave messages to each of them. He knows her to well.

"Ha. I knew it. She wouldn't leave without leaving her last words now, right? She's _so_ melodramatic." Damon said bitterly.

He bent down to grab the letters; it was like a slow-mo. Because he knows that reading her last words for him and her last belonging means that he is letting go of her. And it scared him to death.

"Oh look! one for each of us!" he said sarcastically.

Each one of them took their letters from Damon's hand: Bonnie took it with a trembling hand, Jeremy took it with sweaty palms, Caroline took it slowly, and Stefan took it hesitantly.

Each one of them read their letters: Bonnie cried, Jeremy let the first few tears down while he held Bonnie in his arms - both cried and tried to comfort each other, Caroline stood there and started shaking with tears in that was evident in her eyes.

Stefan was now standing beside his brother, they their letters 5-10 times, trying to memorize every single detail of her penmanship, and her words.

Damon was the first one to break down. He can't, especially when Elena left this letter to him. The words he needed to know the words he waited for a long time. His brother looked at him; Stefan was shocked to see his brother cry for the first time in 150 years.

He placed his hand on his brother's shoulder to show comfort. Damon felt the comforting hand and looked up. Stefan saw the eyes, the tears he hadn't seen a long time. He saw the hurt, the feelings, the last time he saw this was when their mother died. Damon was a mess, like he is.

Then Stefan thought, maybe Elena was right… there was still humanity left in Damon. They both cried, but didn't hug. They need to be strong for each other.

Everyone cried that night for they lost a sister, a friend, a best friend, and a lover. A great human being who doesn't stop until she sees greatness in someone: alive, dead, or undead.

* * *

**Again, thanks for reading :D**

**it would really be lovely if you REVIEW**

**THANK YOU FOR READINGG!**


End file.
